paintofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Painto/Sława-last
Witajcie. Oto lista użytkowników, która spędziła na serwisie wiki masę czasu, dokonując przez ten czas wielu edycji oraz pomagając społeczności. Dzięki nim m.in pokochaliśmy serwis wiki Kolejność przypadkowa. Sovq Jego sowa na awatarze przeszła na stałe w kroniki fandomu. To on w swoim czasie był synonimem słowa “sowa”. thumb|SowaOsobiście sowa była jego symbolem. Na wiki trafił dzięki serii gier "Sacred Seasons" w 2010 roku. Za zdobyte informacje na wiki o tematyce w/w gier postanowił się odwdzięczyć. Tak się zaczęła kariera słynnej “wikiowej sówki". Udzielał się głównie na Centrum Społeczności, gdzie przyjmował zamówienia na projektowanie wyglądu wiki. Prowadził również wywiady z serii "Wikian od kuchni" W latach 2012-2013 helper, po odejściu na “emeryturę” pozostał jednak projektantem. Oto jego wpis pożegnalny: Pożganie Obecnie moce projektanta Sovq zawiesił na kołku. "Nie bójcie się eksperymentować!" ~ cytat Sovqa dla nowych użytkowników. Myslec Awatar z Eduardem Chil? To musii być Myslec. Na wiki trafił dość przypadkowo, mianowicie trafił na Bezsenopedię w dość losowych okolicznościach. Właśnie na Bezsenopedii zaczęła się przygoda Eduarda Chila. Myslec dołączył do Bezsenopedii 20 lipca 2011 roku. W latach 2011-2014 pełnił urząd administratora oraz w latach thumb|To na pewno nie jest Jaś Fasola2012-2014 urząd biurokraty owej wiki. Po tym dobrowolnie zrzekł się uprawnień. W latach 2012-2014 administrator Wiki Polska/Centrum Społeczności. W tym czasie był świadkiem kształtowania się centrali na której pojawiły się: wiki miesiąca czy nowe tablice wiadomości. Swego czasu był bardzo aktywny na czacie Centrum Społeczności. Jego “zależnej konsekwencji w utrzymywaniu porządku na czacie” nie był w stanie zburzyć nikt. Żadne występki nie uchodziły mu obojętnie. Całkowity brak czasu sprawił iż Myslec opuścił serwis fandom. Obecnie bardzo rzadko zagląda również na czaty. Od czasu do czasu udzielał bezpłatnych korepetycji z matematyki (co było jego pasją) oraz lubił się wydzierać na Damiana102. Nanaki Jest to chyba najbardziej znany polski helper, którym jest od 2012 roku aż do dziś dzień. Pomijając fakt iż na jego awatarze nie ustanie króluje oko. Na wiki trafił tym razem bardziej nietypowo - mianowicie migrował na nią z Lostpedią w 2009 roku, więc w pewnym sensie jak to sam określił został zmuszony do przeprowadzki na serwery wiki. Nanaki był odpowiedzialny za wiele aktualizacji w serwisie wiki. Wiele z tych aktualizacji zostało opisanych przez thumb|Oko Nanakiego niego na blogu. Od 2012 roku pełni funkcję administratora na polskiej League of Legends Wiki na, której wciąż aktwynie się udziela. Pasją Nanakiego są głównie gry komputerowe. Chociaż książki też czyta. “Pozdrawiam wynalazcę środków przeciwbólowych” ~ pozdrowienia Nanakiego. Pirr Zwany również Pittek lub pole koła. To właśnie dzięki nickowi Pirra pewien użytkownik zapamiętał jaki jest wzór na pole koła, co pozwoliło mu zdać maturę z matematyki. Były projektant oraz jeden z prowadzących serii Wikianin od kuchni. Na wiki działał od maja 2011 roku. Na wiki trafił w wyniku szukaniu informacji o anime "Bukagany", które wówczas miały mieć swoją premierę. Trafił z początku na angielską Bukugan Wiki a wkrótce po założeniu konta zajął się podniszczoną fanowską wiki o Bakuganach. Osobiście Pirr zajmował się informatyką. Administratorem był na ok. 14 wikiach, gdzie oprócz w/w wikiach o Bakuganach duży wkład włożył również w Need for Speed Wiki. Swoją działalność zakończył w październiku 2017 roku, gdzie wyłączył konto. Po wyłączeniu konta przez Pirra przez pewien czas na wiki było o tym dość głośno. W grudniu 2017 roku pojawiły się teorie iż użytkownik Pedyjczyk to nowe konto Pirra, jednak nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić czy to prawda. Painto Dawniej Painto Maniak. Na wiki znalazł się ok. 2012 roku, kiedy to założył Chowder Wiki. Administrator i Biurokrata polskiej Sonic Wiki. Dzięki Painto ta właśnie Sonic Wiki została Wiki Miesiąca, thumbzdobywając rekordowe wówczas 31 głosów "za". 24 luty 2013 roku to data szczególna dla Painto, gdyż wtedy objął urząd administratora w/w wiki o Sonicu. Osobiście zna język hiszpański oraz lubi rysować Sonica w różnych formach - Nie tylko w paincie. Tworzy też piosenki o fandomie. Swego czasu miał nieco gorsze relacje z Myslecem na Czacie Centrum Społeczności. Jednak była to walka podobna do tej jak walka Ukrainy z Rosją. Painto jest także znany z tego iż odpowiada na pytania szybko i konkretnie. Tomta1 Na wiki już od 2005 roku. W tym czasie był świadkiem powstania Wiki Polska (dzisiaj Centrum Społeczności) oraz Nonsenopedii. W ogóle jeżeli ktoś chce wiedzieć jak wyglądał fandom w 2005 roku (czyli początki istnienia polskiego fandomu) należy pójść do nikogo innego jak właśnie Tomty1. Swoją karierę rozpoczął na w/w Nonsenopedii, która wówczas była największą istniejącą polską wikią (bo powstała thumbniedługo po tym jak powstał polski serwis wiki). Wkrótce społeczność jaką poznał Tomta1 sprawiła by został na serwisie wiki na dłużej. W latach 2010-2014 administrator Wiki Polska/Centrum Społeczności, biurokrata Kraków Wiki oraz były administrator Grand Theft Auto Wiki, która za jego "kadencji" 3-krotnie zdobyła tytuł Wiki Miesiąca (jako pierwsza wiki w historii) Osobiście interesował się komunikacją miejską. Dzięki temu na Kraków Wiki mogliśmy poznać krakowską komunikację miejską. Choć Tomta1 nie jest już aktywny to sporadycznie można go spotkać na Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Szynka013 Kiedyś była wędliną, teraz jest szynką. Aktualnie pełni urząd moderatora czatu na Centrum Społeczności oraz funkcję projektanta. Na wiki trafiła w 2011 roku, kiedy to szukała informacji na temat kreskówki Ben 10. Na owej wiki odkryła jedną z tajemnic wiki jaką była "automatyczna adopcja wiki", co pozwoliło jej zostać administratorem Ben 10 Wiki. Szynka pełni funkcję administratora również na Generator Rex Wiki. W serwisie fandom jest to osoba bardzo znana, gdyż często można spotkać ją na czacie Centrum Społeczności. thumb|Żółta coś ta Szynka Wkrótce kiedy cała społeczność CS wiki przeniosła się z lokalnego czatu na discorda to Szynka nadal pozostała przy trydacji i całe dnie spędza na klasycznym czacie CS wiki. Osobiście Szynka zajmuje się informatyką i grami komputerowymi. Szynka jak to sama określa zajmuje się czarną magią czyli tworzenie HTML, CSS oraz czasami bawi się grafiką i animacją flesh. Szynka słynie również ze swojego poczucia humoru. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach